comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Order: Volume Three
Black Order: Volume Three Chapter 12: The New God Ultimate'' power is often sought by those with a lack of a wider vision. Those who fight alone, who are power hungry, so often crave it. Many have different ideas of ultimate power. If immortality could be seen as it then my Glaive has ultimate power. But I don't see it like that. Not at all. But now, Glory has ultimate power, he has become a cosmic entity, and I fear the universe will pay the price....'' "Bow before your god!" Glory declared. The Night Guard and Black Order didn't kneel, not that they could if they wanted to. Still locked in fighting, Thane and Tex turned to try and repel Titanus once again. Ebony Maw fought Nexus. Living Laser attacked Proxima Midnight. And Corvus Glaive was fighting Cull Obsidian, who he had not long ago seen as an ally. However, all of a sudden, it stopped. Glory called out. "Return to me, my Night Guard". Titanus, Living Laser and Nexus all broke off their attacks. Cull took a final look at Corvus. Corvus looked back hatefully, expecting to see the same emtion starting back. But Cull's eyes showed not anger, but a passive almost guilty look. Cull said nothing and moved away, joining the rest of the Night Guard. "Now, you shall witness my newfound power" Glory gloated. His eyes glowed a burning white, and beings began to form around the Night Guard, taking the form of Kree soilders gone wrong. They growled and snarled, spat and hissed, and all of them heavily armed. "He's made himself an army" Proxima said. "Indeed" Ebony Maw said gravely. "An army of Corrupted Kree". "Well then. Why shouldn't we have an army too? He has one, it's time we call in ours" Corvus said. "Hivemind, send in the Outriders". "Right away General" Hivemind's hissing voice replied. Mutiple dropships fell from the sky above, and landed behind Corvus. "You have your army Glory!" Corvus yelled. "Now meet ours". Glory sighed. "You are far dramatic" he said exasperated. "Kill them all". The Corrupted Kree shrieked in delight and charged. "FOR THANOS!" Corvus yelled. The Outriders burst out from the dropships behind them, running past the Black Order to meet the charging Corrputed Kree army. Corvus turned to Tex and Thane, who had just ran up to them. "Got...Thane" Tex panted. Corvus looked at Thane, who stared silently back. "Whatever happens today" Corvus began "Know that you are an enemy of Thanos". "What am I to you today?" Thane asked. "An ally" Corvus smirked. "You will help us. We have a god to kill". Thane smirked as well, and drew his retrieved sword. "To war then". Corvus, Proxima, Maw, Tex and Thane charged down the hill into the fray. Already the Outriders had made a mess of the battlefield, and the Corrupted Kree were no more civilised. Both armies were literally tearing into each other, the floor scattered and splattered with servered limbs and alien blood. Tex was on a killing spree, spinning daggars around and flinging them into the Corrupted Kree's ranks. Thane weiled his sword with terrifying grace, carving into the enemy lines. Corvus looked up to see what Gloey was up to. Although levaiating metres into the aie, it was clear that transference was not yet complete. If it was, Hala would already have been blasted to bits. Glory was currently disgraced, as Lree fighters had joined the battle, clearly wondering why a war was raging on their homeworld that had nothing to do with them. Glory made short work of the fighters, blasting lightning bolt said at the ships and blowing them apart. Corvus then found himself pinned down by an enemy Kree, spitting blood and screaming in his face. Corvus tried to shake the creature off and grab his galive, but the job was done for him. The tip of a spear pierced the Kree's chest, before swinging up, cutting the Kree in half vertically. Proxima emerged from behind its remained, and passed Corvus his weapon. "Try not to drop it this time" Proxima said mockingly. "You need it to kill". "I am more than my blade dear" Corvus replied with equal sarcasm. Ebony Maw floated above the fighting surveying it all. He saw that now, Living Laser, Nexus and Titanus were fighting some Outriders, holding then, back from attacking the Black Order directly. Maw stopped down, lifing parts of the ground up, and any Kree on them, before crushing said ground and his enemies with them. Maw created jagged spikes from the debris, and used to imaple nearby Kree. He then saw Cull Obsidian, who wasn't hesitating to kill the Outriders, swinging his chain Hammer in wide arcs, catching Outriders in his swings and ripping them apart. "Cull!" Maw yelled. Obsidian looked up, and Maw telekineticly slammed a chunk of land into him. Cull broke apart and shook of the bits before looking up at Ebony Maw. Cull swung his chain Hammer at Maw, who stopped it mid-air, and sent it flying back into Cull, smacking him onto the ground. "You!" Nexus flew out of nowhere, grabbing Maw and grappling him onto the ground. Maw jumped up and kicked Nexus in the face. Nexus fired dark matter at Maw, who dispersed the energy and then channeled it back at Nexus, blasting him into an Outrider. The Outrider didn't even have time to react, as Nexus swiftly stabbed it. It screamed out as it died, and a sudden froup of Outriders began focusing directly on Nexus. "You should know that Nexus" Maw said. "Killing an Outrider General can, well anger his subordinates". Nexus yelped as an Outrider sank its teeth into his leg, and others piled angrily onto him. He yelled and cursed, trying to shake them off, stabbing all the ones he could. He raised his hand to cast a spell, but an Outrider grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving. Satisfied, Maw left Nexus to the mercy of creatures that didn't know the meaning of the word. Thane and Tex fought their way over to each other. "We need a better plan" Tex panted. "Even if we stop this army, there's still Glory, and every moment we aren't killing him, he's getting stronger". "He gets power from the Cosmic Crystal. We destroy the Crystal, and he loses power. We need to separate the Crystal from Glory" Thane suggested. A Corrpyted Kree jumped at Thane, but was shot back. Looking at who fired the blast, he saw his own ship in the air, and Luun manning the guns. Luun laughed and waved at Thane, who gave him a nod. "Okay, so we get that Crystal" Tex said. "Then we-" a shockwave slammed the ground, and Titanus barrelled in, shooting spines from his armour into any surrounding targets. "That's him" Tex spat. "The monster that killed Knok". Thane didn't need telling twice. He ran at Titanus, who stared down the son of Thanos though his one remaining eye, the other with a makeshift patch on it. Thane struck his blade against Titanus' armour, but he dealt no damage. "Ah!" Titanus roared. "Another freind of the Kronan? And and a son of Thanos too? He sure had some annoyingly persistent freinds". "Call us stubborn" Tex said, leaping onto Titanus' back. "We don't give up, and neither did Knok". "Yeah, well look how well that turned out for him" Titanus hissed. "Glory is a cosmic entity now. You will all die soon enough". Titanus shook Tex off, sending him flying back. He then swatted Thane away too. "Glory will kill you all!" Titanus bellowed. Menawhile, Corvus and Proxima fought back to back, deflecting and striking the Corrupted Kree away. "I see Cull!" Proxima yelled. "He will die today!" She let out a guttural scream and lunged forwards, slashing at Cull who grabbed her spear and swiftly pulled it from her, kicking her back. "TRAITOR!" She screamed. Cull paused. "Maybe". He said. "Or maybe not". "Now Cull!" Maw called, sending the Chain Hammer flying to Cull's hand. It lingered for badly a moment, before Cull fired it to the air, his throw sensing it soaring right into Glory, who yelled out and waskndoked clean out of the sky, dropping the Cosmic Crystal as both fell into the mass of the clashing armies. Proxima watche the hammer return to Cull. "What?" She said. Cull looked at her, his eyes not full of hate like hers, but full of regret. "I would never betray my family" Cull said. "The Black Order is my family, Thanos is my family". "But he needed to seem like he betrayed us" Maw added, landing beside Cull. "He even dooled me until he sent me the commuication confirming his alleigence was to us all along". Maw turned to Cull. "Even so, I don't like you now. Never do that again". Cull bowed. "You have my word". "Cull" Proxima called. Cull turned to her. "Im sorry. I was wrong. You are more than a brute. You're my brother". "Thank you Proxima" Cull Obsidian said. "That means a lot to me". "Now that's cleared" Corvus began "Where did Glory go?". Glory yelled ouy as he slashed Outriders away. "Where is it? Where Is it!?" Glory scoured the ground for the Crystal. "I should have known Cull wouldn't change. I should have killed that idiot the second he lowered his guard". Finally Glory spotted it, in an Outrider clear zone. "Perfect" Glory laughed, and ran for it. Suddenly, his legs were swept out from under him, and he fell back. "Not so fast Capatin. That doesn't belong to you" Thane said, sword drawn. Glory stood up. "You think you are worthy of it? We shall see Thane". Glory extended his blades on his wrist, and charged at Thane. Chapter 13: Loss Glory fell apon Thane with a yell of fury, Thane once again swifly blocking his attack. Glory raised the blade again, but a chain Hammer swung from behind Thane struck him in the chest, throwing the Kree back. "Not again!" Glory screamed as he tried to get up. Cull Obsidian rushed up to Thane's side. "Try not to die Thane" Cull said. "We still need you alive". Thane smirked. "I'll take it into consideration" he replied. Glory made another run for the Crystal, but Thane kicked him out of the way. Cull went to grab it, but Titanus barrelled into him. Titanus stood up, holding Cull Obsidian down, an armoured fist locked around Cull's neck. "I said you would all die, didn't I?" Titanus spat. "But your life is mine to claim, just like Knok's". Thane saw what was going on, and rushed to help, throwing a dagger the bounced harmlessly off Titanus' armour. Titanus grabbed Thane with his other hand, and raised him into the air. "The child of Thanos too? This has been such a fun day" Titanus laughed. He began to tighten his grip round Thane, while choking Cull Obsidian. "And now, I kill two more in the name of Captain Glory" Titanus bellowed. Thane closed his eyes waited for the crushing feeling around his neck but it never came. Titanus let out a strained gasp of shock. He dropped Thane to the ground and released his hold on Cull Obsidian. Thane looked across and saw why. Tex stood holding a sword wedged into a chink in Titanus' armour, his one ans only weak spo, the blade piercing the alien's heart. Titanus swayed, and fell with a crash, laying unmoving on the ground. Tex pulled out the sword, now green with Titanus' blood. It had began to rust and fall apart, courtesy of Titanus' acidic blood, which slowly ate away at the once shining metal. "That ones for Knok" Tex said, looking at his enemies corpse. Tex suddenly gasped out. "Thane!" He yelled. Thane turned to see Glory rush for the fallen Cosmic Crystal once more. Tex, Thane and Cull left in the way, Glory throwing a smoke grenade on the ground, which burst out thick black smoke, clouding their vision. Around them, they could still hear the yells and shouts of battle, the Outriders still clashing against the Corrupted Kree. From the sounds Thane heard, the Outriders were loosing. Thane looked to his left, and saw Tex. Cull must have been seperated in the smokey haze. Glory burst out from the haze, swinging at Thane who ducked, and Tex slashed Glory's shoulder with his daggers. "Today you die, you monster!" Tex bellowed leaping into the air, ready to drive his daggers into Gla-Ree's neck. But Glory was faster. The Kree darted aside, and kicked Tex's arm, casuing him to suddenly drop the dagger. Glory kicked the dagger away into the smoke, and dodged another strike. "Thane!" Tex yelled. "Get the Crystal!". Thane saw the gleaming relic though the mist and reached for it, picking it up. As soon as he touched it, he was overwhelmed with visions: visions of ancinet empires rising and falling, cosmic entities forging the universe itself, Asgardians and Aliens. It was all too much to take. Thane knew it couldn't be allowed to be used again. Channeling all his willpower, Thane willed the Crystal to begin to overload, to destroy itself. But something suddenly cut him off: a sudden pained cry. The smoke had dispersed, which alowed Thane to see it. Tex throwing his dagger forwards, it lodging in Glory's already cut shoulder. The Captain howled in pain, and drove his own twin blades right into Tex's chest, "TEX!" Thane cried out. Thane rushed towards Tex as Glory pulled the blades out. "This is my victorys catalyst " Glory said, and Tex fell back. Glory knelt, looking at Tex as he clutched his wounds. "You are worthy, my friend. Your strength, your bravery, your valour I will never forget". "Corvus" Ebony Maw called. "Look". Corvus and Proxima both turned, and saw Glory back away from a dying Tex, as Thane ran up to his friend. "No. Not another one" Corvus muttered to himself. "Please don't let another one die". But Thane had forgotten a crucial thing in his shock, and Glory beat the son of Thanos to the ground, prying the Cosmic Crystal from his hands. Glory laughed, raising once again into the air. "NOW, IN AM TRULY A GOD AT LAST!" Glory bellowed. Corvus, Maw, Cull and Proxima gathered round the dying Tex, who how gripped Thane's hand. Maw scoured the battlefeild. Titanus was dead, and Living Laser was still alive and fighting. But he couldn't see Nexus. Instead, he saw a pile of dead Outriders where he had left the dark magic user. Nexus had gone. Where Maw did not know, but he certainly wasn't dead. "Come on Tex, stay with me" Thane pleaded. "We need you". Tex's eyes unfocused, and he pointed weakly at the sky. A shadow had been sat acorss the battlefield. Glory looked up and saw the cause. The Outriders didn't too, and roared with newfound courage, pushing back against the onslaught of Corrupted Kree. The massive shape of the Sanctuary II loomed above, and a blue light cast down from it, right into the very centre of the battlefield. It vanished, leaving a massive figure in shining gold armour and a curved war helmet, wielding a massive double bladed sword: Thanos had arrived at last. Chapter 14: The Last Hope A final hope. For most there is no such thing. I looked aocrss the battlefield, as saw so many dead, that I though our hope was lost. I know that if I die, I will go down fighting, with Corvus at my side, or fight to avenge him. Today I expected we would both eventully fall, and we would do so together as one. Glory took Tex from us, the first outsider I have ever warmed to. My father has arrived now. Thanos is here, and if anyone can stop this insanity, it's him. "The mighty Thanos!" Glory yelled. "You should have stayed on your ship. It's not your turn to die yet!". "I assure you Kree I have no intention of dying today" Thanos spoke with confidence, and without fear. "Instead it shall be you who falls. The Black Order are mine, and nobody takes them from me. Nobody". Glory laughed. "Do you not see what I am now? Your Bladk Order cannot defeat me, ans you cannot defeat me. Look apon me now! I am a god!". "When I look apon you I see nothing more than an arrogant fool, blinded by want and by power" Thanos said. "And it is blindness that will be your downfall". "Rip the Titan apart!" Glory screamed. The Corrupted Kree amazed and surged forwards, Living Laser leading them. Glory scoured tha battlefield. "Where's the rest of the Night Guard?" he asked himself. He then saw Titanus' body, now mauled by the Outriders. Nexus had fled. "Come on Tex, stay awake" Thane said. "We are going to get though this". Tex coughed, a trickle of blood slipping down his lower lip. "Did I do good?" He asked. "Yes. And you will continue to do good. You will not die today". "Did you win?" Tex asked. "I don't know yet, but I hope so" Thane said, looking up at Glory, glowing with power, his translation into godhood almost complete. "I hope I did enough". Thanos charged forwards, spinning his blade and removing limbs and heads left and right. Living Laser flew up, and blasted Thanos with lightning. Thanos spun his blade, and sent the lightning flying back in every direction, blasting Corrupted Kree to ash. Laser punched Thanos, who grabbed him by the arm and, and beat him againt the ground, causing cracks to form on his containment helmet. Laser struggled, and attempted to fight back, but Thanos punched him back onto the ground, and without warning or hesitation, stamped down on Living Laser's helmet, shattering it completely. "No!" Livibg Laser squeaked out, as his body began to disperse. "Not now!". Living Laser's body fell apart into pure energy, which vanished into the sky. Thanos left himself no time to contemplate, and his swung his blade again and again, easily carving though Kree ranks towards Glory. Glory blasted bolts of energy at Thanos, who blocked the shot with his sword. But Glory prsssd his attacks, ans Thanos still held firm, the ground around him starting to crack from the strain. Glory was screaming now, not in determination, but in pain. The glowing light that was exiting from the Cosmic Crystal was consuming the Kree, causing skin to burn and armour to slowly melt. Tex and Thane watched it from the ground. "Was..that your plan?" Tex asked weakly. "You...overloaded...the...Crystal". "I counted on him overusing it" Thane said. "I've done all i can. It's up to the others now". "They...will" Tex uttered. "I...trust..them". He sighed and closed his eyes. "I..want..to rest..now". Thane shut his eyes and turned away, listening to the slow breathing of Tex, until there was nothing. Silence expect for the raging violent battle around them. The battle didn't matter to Thane. Tex was gone. "We can do this!" Corvus yelled, as Thanos conteined to hold back the blast of energy from Glory, but even the Mad Titan was struggling now. "Just hold out a little longer father!" Proxima shouted. "Glory will not be able to take much more power!" Maw called. "I say we give him all the power he wants. Fire all weapons!". The Sanctuary IIs laser cannons rained apon Glory, who absorbed them all as they came. Maw lifted chunks of earth and hurled them at Glory. Cull Obsidian shifted his Chain Hammer to Blaster mode and shot continuously at Glory. Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight both wielded similar blasters Cull left for them, a blasted at Glory over and over. Gloey tried to speak to say something, but couldn't. The Crystal was glowing white, and so was Captain Glory. His attack on Thanos stopped, who slumped to one knee from exertion. "Look!" Proxima yelled. "The sky!" Corvus looked up and saw the sky directly above the energy encased Glory darkening, a rip in it opening. "A portal" Maw breathed. Glory saw it too. He looked up and screamed out as a gargantuan hand, a massive blue translucent hand, extended out, the hand alone almost the size of the Sanctuary II. "Aeternus" Thane said." Aeternus himself has come". The almost spectral hand reached down, grabbing the screaming Glory and the Crystal in one swift motion, before withdrawing the hand back though the portal, pulling Captain Gla-Ree and the Cosmic Crytsal with it. The Portal sealed, and all around the Black Order, the Corrupted Kree vanished into dust. At last their was silence. Chapter 15: All Good Things This'' is the end of it. We stand surrounded by smoke and fire, and an eerie silence. It's far to similar to most our missions aftermaths, after the planet has been purged by Thanos. Glory is gone. The Black Order has one. But still, there is still one thing lingering in my mind. To be a great speaker, it's all about voicing your mind in a way there understand, be it a declaration or a warning. Buy Thane still stands. Our mission must be completed. We must fulfil whatever Thanos asks to happen to Thane. I, Ebony Maw, have never failed Thanos. I never will.'' Corvus stated at the now clear sky for some time, almost expecting Glory to reappear. He didnt. He was gone. The nightmare was finally over. Corvus looked across the battlefield. So many Outriders dead. Thane's ship had landed, and Barnick and Mira had taken Tex's body aboard. Thane finally emerged, and Maw saw him first. Before Maw could even speak, Thanos himself arrived. "Thane" Thanos said. Thane said nothing. "Have you nothing to say?" Thanos asked. "Not to you I don't" Thane replied. Corvus watched and waited for the blow to come. Thanos raised his sword. Corvus for it to fall. "I have already lost a child to fate. I have already lost a child to death" Thanos said. He lowered his sword. "I will not loose another. Go, and let me never see you again". Thane looked just as suprised as Corvus. "What of our mission father?" Proxima asked. "Your mission is a success, You brought me Thane" Thanos replied. The Black Order watched Thane board his ship. Thane didn't look back at the doors sealed, the ship shot off into the setting sun. "Shall we return to the Sanctuary II?" Cull asked. "We shall. We are done here" Thanos replied. SANCTUARY II, SHIP OF THANOS "What is our status on Glory's allies?" Corvus asked. "Mentacle and Titanus are dead" Maw said. "And the others?" Corvus probed. "Nexus lives, and fled Hala completely after Glory's defeat" Maw said. "As for Living Laser, he probally referred somewhere, and is either still running round Hala, or had gone offworld". "So two dead and two alive but separated" Corvus mused. "So ends the Night Guard". A door behind them opened, and Proxima walked in. "Father demands our presence" she said. "Come on, we don't want to to keep him waiting". The Black Order entered Thanos' throne room, and all four bowed. "Congratulations on your victory" Thanos said. "You have truly proven yourselves as my children". "Thank you father" Proxima said with a bow. "There is no rest for the strong" Thanos contined. "I have your next mission, and this will by far be your most dangerous yet". Thanos stood up, walking out of the shadows. Corvus then noticed what Thanos had on his hand. A gleaming gauntlet, gold and shining, with six empty slots. "Master, you don't mean-?" Corvus began. "Yes Corvus. I do". Thanos said. "I have waited far to long for this. With my empire here stabilised, I can finally act on what I should have done long ago. Restore balance to this fragile universe, once and for all". THE END THANKS FOR READING THE BLACK ORDERS STORY CONTINUES IN AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR AND AVENGERS: ENDGAMECategory:Fan Fiction Category:Novel Category:Volume Category:Black Order (Earth-2020) Category:Earth-2020